Stella
Stella is a fictional character from the animated series Winx Club. She is the second girl of the club to be introduced, the first being Bloom. Stella first appears in Una Fata A Gardenia ''(translation: ''A Fairy in Gardenia) (4kids dub: "It Feels Like Magic"). She is the catalyst for Bloom beginning to discover who she really is. Stella has been kept back a grade by accidentally exploding an entire lab, trying to create a new shade of pink. Profile *'Name': Princess Stella *'Associated Pixie': Amore,the Pixie of Love *'Age': 19 *'Birthday':August 18/August 10 *'Origin':Solaria *'Affiliation':Alfea,Winx Club *'Powers and Abilities':Sun,Moon,and generally Stars *'Pet:'Ginger the Poodle Personality Profile Stella is a 17-year-old blonde. Even though she is usually proud and self-centered, Stella cares a lot about her friends. She will stick for her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Stella is always seen wearing a beautiful smile on her pretty face, or cracking jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Stella has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion and which clothes look best on her and which dresses best matches her pretty face. Stella often gives fashion advice to people in Alfea, but gets spelled in return. She'd rather flirt with the boys than study and do work. The other girls sometimes get annoyed at Stella. The most intuitive of all of the members, Stella likes to matchmake and has often had problems with understanding why her friends don't always like getting set up. However, despite her intuition, Stella can be rather oblivious at times. As she is one year older than the other girls, Stella often takes up the role of a leader. She was sent to Alfea to become a stronger fairy, but this didn't mean so much to her. She uses her magic for anything but she mostly wants to help her friends as deep inside she is a generous and helpful girl. Although she might disagree with her friends, Stella is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing. Seasons Season 5 Coming Soon Season 6 Coming Soon Appearance Princess of Solaria When we first see Stella after she powers down from her Winx form, she wears a bright On her head, she wears a silver crown similar to the design of the Ring of Solaria. Wings protrude from her back (letting us know that she is a fairy). Civillian Stella is a tall girl with long golden hair, hazel-brown eyes, medium skin tone, and an attractive face. Her daily outfit in season 1&2 is a green halter top and orange skirt with green sandles. Her outfit for season 3 is a green strapless dress with pink stripes along with a pink belt and shoes. In Season 4 she wears an orange tube dress with a purple belt. Her shoes are green heels with pink-and-white socks and green ankle straps Fairy Believix Her Believix outfit keeps her pigtails, highlights, and the red jewel ornaments that hold her pigtails in place from her Enchantix transformation, but now the jewels are star-shaped. She gains a pair of peach-colored bands on her arms, starting from the back of her hands to mid-forearm, almost similar to her Enchantix gloves. Her top is an orange off-the-shoulder with a purple tank top beneath, the straps and bottom visibly sticking out from under the top shirt. She wears an orange skirt with pink frills underneath and a purple bow around her waist. Her sandals have been replaced with a pair of knee-high orange stockings and plum purple and white platform, high-heeled boots. Lastly, her wings are larger than the Enchantix wings and are bright orage with tints of yellow and purple. They are decorated on the inside with gold stars. Trustix Her Trustix outfit keeps her pigtails, highlights, and jewels star-shaped ornaments that hold her pigtails in place from her Enchantix transformation,but now the jewels are moon-shaped.She gains a pair of pink-colored bands on her arms,starting from the back of her hands to mid-forearm, almost similar to her Believix gloves. Her top is an orange off-the-shoulder with a blue tank top beneath, the straps and bottom visibly sticking out from under the top shirt. She wears a pink skirt with purple frills underneath and a orange bow around her waist. Her sandals have been replaced with a pair of knee-high red stockings and sky blue and orange platform, high-heeled boots. Lastly, her wings are larger than the Enchantix wings and are bright orage with tints of yellow and purple. They are decorated on the inside with gold stars. Windix Elfix Magical Abilities Stella's attacks seem to mostly come from the sun and the moon, but practically all of her attacks are sun-based. This may be because she comes from Solaria, where she is princess, and this gives more emphasis to the sun. Stella's attacks are mainly based around light and heat, which can be explained by her connection to the sun. Stella can throw blasts of sunlight energy and can make balls of solar heat. She has also used an attack called sun burst which burns things. She can concentrate her energy to make herself glow brightly in dark places. Stella can create streaks of solar energy and is able to create explosions of sunlight. She can shape sunlight into barriers and shields, which is extremely useful. She can conjure light in any area, no matter how dark. Due to Stella being from Solaria, she is majorly affected by the sun. She gains her energy from the sun and is heavily weakened when in very dark places or underground. It is stated that Stella is also connected to the Moon, but only two attacks have appeared representing this: Enchantix Moon Shield and Lunar Magnetism. Stella also has the ring of Solaria and which conveniently transforms into a magical scepter when needed. This ring allows her to focus on her energy or teleport people. However, after the sixth episode, in which she takes the ring back from The Trix, who stole it in the previous episode, the ring has only made a handful of appearances since. Attacks Believix *Light of Dawn Trustix *Dusk Dance *Star Storm *Star Shield *Light of Dusk *Universe of Star(along with the winx) *Violent Moon(Windix) *Dawn Cyclone(Elfix) Transformation Sequence Believix Stella's Believix transformation sequence is very much like her transformation sequence, almost. First, Stella's silhouette appears as an astral-like blue shadow floating against a space backdrop until her hair, already styled in pigtails, returns to normal, gaining the bands in the process. Star-studded, spacy blue ribbons wrap around her left then right hand as she raises them, forming her gloves. She spins around the same pattern wraps around her upper and lower regions, creating her outfit, and her boots appear similarly when she does a frontflip. She then grabs a strand of ribbon and wraps herself in a cocoon, which then hugs her body, forms her wings, and then peels off from foot to face reveal her new look. Trustix Stella's Trustix transformation sequence is very much like her believix sequence, almost. First, Stella's silhouette appears as an astral-like blue shadow floating against a space backdrop until her hair, already styled in pigtails, returns to normal, gaining bands in the process. Star-studded, spacy yellow ribbons wrap around her left then right hand as she raises them, forming her gloves. She spins around the same pattern wraps around her upper and lower regions, creating her outfit, and her boots appears similarly when she does a frontflip. She then grabs strand of ribbon and wraps herself in a cocoon, which the hugs her body, forms her wings, and then peels off from foot to face reveal her new look. Windix Elfix Category:Characters Category:Winx Club